User talk:Sonasaurus/Archive 2
Sig help I hope I'm not bothering but can you tell me how to make my photo and sig show in my replies? I've been having some trouble with that for sometime now <_< --~EliteSpartan-6~ 08:05, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Sry for that double post o-o--~EliteSpartan-6~ 08:12, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Ho there! Hello, Sona 'Demal, I'm LieutenantDavies (but call me 'LD' or 'Davies', I want to keep it simple after all). I joined the wiki a long time ago, but I've only started to get active again just now. When I returned, Maslab invited me to help contribute to the AAO project after seeing some of my stuff. So, seeing as you're the co-creator, I just thought I'd warn you so that you don't have a heart attack if you see me make stuff with an AAO template on top :P Anyway, I hope I don't mess up, and since I'm a a cooperative person, I hope to link some fanon with other AAO contributors sometime. Speaking of which, since your main fanon seems to revolve around Autel 'Vadam and the Vadam Lineage in general, Vod 'Koidam might interest you :P Hope I'm welcome. First Strike I took your advice and checked out your First Strike game (I had checked parts of it before), and I must say, good job! It's well done and well thought out, easily one of the best game articles on the wiki (Hostilities by Impurest Cheese is awesome too). I'd have bought it if it was real :P Also, since you asked me to tell you if I wanted you to check out new stuff that I make, I'd like you to take a look at the first chapter of my first story on this wiki, Halo: Warrior Spirits; it focuses on my main AAO character, Dorod 'Koidam, his early life and growth into an accolmplished warrior (so, in a way, it's a predecessor of Shrugging Off the Chains), plus a brand new human character and his life. I'm new to story-writing, though I've read a lot of english novels (Halo, Republic Commando´, Mass Effect Revelation), so I hope I don't suck that bad. Please point out if there's anything I can improve for my future chapters. Thanks in advance. Saying... I'm just pointing out things what you guys would say, maybe not you, but the older people always get in your face when you use a picture from another thing in halo, say I did it to them. Ps, and they do do that. --Lekgolo 03:18, December 2, 2009 (UTC) And look, I'm not attacking the veterans, but I am pointing out hypocritical views.--Lekgolo 03:22, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Invite Hello there!! (: Just go to the project page and put your name in. Sincere!! Comment on Wisp's Page Oh, I fully agree that leaving a message telling you that if you mess with my crap I'll rip you a new one is unnecessary. But, I -do- rather like the feel it gave me when I put it there, and I'll prolly make it more believable in the near future. ... For the love of god and all that is unholy, I -just- got done explaining to your buddy that I was joking. If I wanted to threaten you, I would have probably done something to back it up. As it stands the 'threat' for messing with my stuff is a joking thing; the specifics weren't included, but my other major charater's warning originally sentenced you to being disemboweled and dragged through the city by your entrails as punishment for editing his profile (and I removed it and the execution statement on Wisp's profile because I got annoyed at the person who put them there... and thought they were a bit much). So, lets go through this point by point, shall we? Re:Comment It took me all of a minute and a half to type out. The code was also exceptionally easy. Considering that when I did it I was sitting in my drafting class over a year ago, in December of 08... First off, show some respect to others, please. Being insulted doesn't really matter to me, but others might take offense and lash out. It's much less about feelings as me having a tag that actually asks you not to. Much of my article is intended to be read in an in character perspective. So if your CHARACTER messes with my profile, he'll likely be punished accordingly. And I'm more annoyed with going through this twice than angry or anything. And here's the clutch: I was just joking around. I'm a playful person, and my statement is intended to be taken jokingly. On the other hand... well, if you want to get antsy over a joke, I don't mind. Y'all have a good day. Chim 16:51, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Screenshot "requests" RE:Site notice Jim Ambrose Thanks for correcting my grammar you may have notice that im a french speaker user, the only know as far as i know. Read this: Halo:Battlegroup Everest for some anwser it not yet finnish, if you see somes mistakes correct them but dont touch the story or reformulate sentance, let me know it has to be done i'll do it myself. Leave something on the talk page if you wich. CF 01:29, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Ideas! Your concern No problem man. Yes, you have permission to. Besides, i'm only a newbie to the site.Stel' Vadam 21:00, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Question Thank You Thank you for your insights, you are the nicest admin I have encountered on this site. I wish there were more like you, well so does any Noob.--Justin Kane 01:24, March 22, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane Ok If you're not an admin, how do you make those fancy templates?--Justin Kane 04:25, March 22, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane Done Filled in the section you aked me to. :) ~One Step Closer~ 05:20, March 22, 2010 (UTC) RE:AAO roster kk--Den fryktedehodet 11:53, March 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Roster Okay, I got it. --Rozh 18:22, March 23, 2010 (UTC) The rift. K. Stel' Vadam 01:56, April 8, 2010 (UTC) MIA Spartans Kotov Syndrome Invitation to Infected Want to be Infected? Hope to see you join in the coming days! Rawr, CT Sig small The Rift AAO RP Just writing to ask to join the AAO RP. I don't have as much time as I would like lately, but I'm always glad to participate in new RPs. If you let me join, could I request the use of my character SPARTAN-G294 and his AI Diana. I'm in the middle of rewriting both of their histories, but for RPs following the HCW I've got them imagined as the sort of mercenary/outlaw figures one might find in a universe like Star Wars. If I can use them in AAO, may I create a Fringe or Unaffiliated category on the character page? Look forward to participating. Dude.... Re:Simon Well, I haven't finished my rewrite of the character, but basically he and his AI would be operating as mercenaries on the fringes of civilized space, fighting for anyone willing to pay. There's also some hatred for and a desire for revenge against the UNSC for perceived wrongs, but I don't really think that it would be that big of a plot point. I'm not looking to make him a main character in the storyline or anything, just wanting to use him as a character in the RPs. Re: AAO Ahum.... Season Three